Allergies
by sez101
Summary: They knew they weren’t safe off world, they knew they weren’t safe on world but they always thought they would be safe from each other……..
1. Chapter 1

Brief Spoiler

They knew they weren't safe off world, they knew they weren't safe on world but they always thought they would be safe from each other……..

Sam stepped through the gate smelling the scent of flowers that surrounded the gate in waves of red, immediately beside her Dr Daniel Jackson sneezed 3 times in quick succession, she smiled sympathetically at him handing him a tissue from her pocket that she kept there for such emergencies, he blew his nose, Sam surveying the area looking over to where the rest of the team stood near the DHD,

As far as the eye could see were waves of red, stretching what seemed like miles, she could hear insects buzzing round and feel the soft gentle wind on her face

"Fanks Sam I fought my allergies were getting better…..achooo"

"Its okay Daniel you can't help it" he put the tissue in his pocket wiping his glasses with another piece of cloth,

"Daniel, Carter, are you ready or what?" Colonel O'Neill walked back a pissed off look stretching across his face, at their dawdling

"Sorry Sir" Sam apologised sharing a smile with Daniel, stepping into line behind Teal'c, Daniel ran to walk next to Jack, in the mood to tease him slightly

"Gees Jack anyone would have thought you were anxious to see the ruins" Daniel smirked, knowing too well Jack wasn't anything but,

"Yeah well space monkey if we are going to do it we may as well do it quickly"

"But we have 3 days" he protested, Jack stopped walking 

"No its 24 hours" his face a picture of disappointment and worry

"Actually Sir Daniel requested extra time did you not get your memo" Sam told him her face the image of innocence

"No" Jack replied look very annoyed

"I believe they are yanking your foot O'Neill" Teal'c told him Sam and Daniel burst out laughing whilst he worked out what he meant the confusion evident,

"You mean pulling my leg" he looked at the 2 giggling scientists and scowled, speeding up the pace,

"So what is it Sir?" Sam asked

"Huh" Jack replied not following her thread of thought

"The reason we are in such a rush" Sam explained

"All new Simpson's tomorrow night, the sooner we get there the less time we spend there and the quicker we get home" he told her

They ran down the hill that was too steep to walk down properly and more fun to run down, Daniel tripped up landing in a patch or the red blooming flowers and bursting into a sneezing fit, Sam burst out giggling after making sure he was ok, Jack also began laughing, Teal'c's eyebrow rose to new a degree of height never recorded before,

"Aw not fair" Daniel sniffled standing up brushing the yellow pollen off him,

"Are you ok Daniel" Sam asked feeling a little guilty for laughing

"Sure achoo" he sneezed again, Sam then sneezed, getting another tissue out of her pocket, giving one to him and using the other herself

"Great its catching" she sniffled Daniel gave her a sympathetic smile, they carried on walking until the fields of flowers ended and grass meadows with scattering of trees began, they got to the temple, Jack stopped them outside,

"Right Carter, Daniel you get to the temple and get started me and Teal'c will set up camp" Jack ordered pointing out a flat area quite away but it was secure. Sam and Daniel dumped their packs emptying out the tent and cooking gear before entering the temple, Sam began taking samples whilst Daniel was studying some drawings on the opposite wall.

Sam was totally caught up in what she was doing, she could see the only entrance in the corner of her eye from where she sat the from therefore it was a total shock when something grabbed her from behind disarming her throwing her weapons to the far end of the temple,


	2. Chapter 2

_Part 2_

Sam spun round to see her attacker, the identity surprising her

"Daniel what is going on? What the hell are you doing?" She yelled, he slapped her while she was still off balance sending her flying across the floor,

"Shut up, you stupid bitch" he screamed at her walking towards where she had fallen, rage glistening in his eyes

"Daniel" she tried again backing away towards the exit,

"Stop, stop right there" he ordered waving his gun at her; Sam gently pressed her radio hoping he wouldn't notice, he didn't to caught up in the moment and his own fury.

"Daniel what's wrong?" she asked now feeling a lot calmer knowing that Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c would undoubtedly be on there way and they were only about 3 minutes away

"I hate you, you military types you shoot then ask questions, don't you Sam." His eyes were dilated he was looking around pacing wildly waving his hands madly, Sam had a brief thought that this was like a drug addict looking for their next fix.

"Poor little Sammie never known love, never will, isn't in touch with her feelings." He mocked moving towards her, Sam backed away further not liking the glint in his eye, until she hit the wall then having no where to go she started to edge round trying to get to the entrance

"What? Nowhere to go? What are you going to do now then Sam? You going to fight one of your only friends to have ever survived knowing you" he mocked still moving closer,

"Daniel please just stop there" she begged anxiously looking to the door wondering what was taking them so long, on cue she saw Jack peer in the entrance taking out his zat he hit Daniel once, Daniel falling down in a wave of blue electricity

"Carter what happened?" he asked coming over concerned

"I don't know Sir," she rubbed her head really confused and really upset in case Daniel had meant those things, she wasn't sure if he had or not, was he being serious of had he flipped. Those thoughts made her zone out, only Jacks hand on her shoulder brought her out of her thoughts.

"Carter" he said again kneeling next to her bringing her attention back

"He flipped Sir he totally flipped, I was working when he attacked me from behind" Sam said looking at his unconscious form moving closer and taking his pulse,

"Carter you know he didn't mean what he said" Jack told her knowing it was going to be bothering her, her silence just confirmed it was,

"Carter" he growled, Sam sighed

"Yes Sir" She responded

"Right we better get him to the infirmary Teal'c can you manage him?" he questioned

"Indeed" Teal'c informed him

"Right you escort Daniel to the gate, Sam and I will pack up the stuff and follow you back" he decided, Daniel was partially conscious Teal'c hauled him to his feet dragging him towards the gate after making sure Teal'c was going to be ok Jack turned to Sam

"You sure you're ok" Sam nodded then sneezed contradicting it

"Pollen" she told him, he nodded,

"I'll grab Daniel's stuff if you pack up your stuff" he ordered

Sam did until she felt a rage grip her, she walked over to O'Neill pushing him down to the ground, feeling growing satisfaction she began to kick him, again and again,


	3. Chapter 3

He grabbed her leg too try and stop her, it did temporarily but the verbal assault continued,

"Your worthless Sir, you killed your only child" she felt more and more powerfully seeing the pain in his eyes, verbally putting him down giving her such a rush, he twisted her leg so she fell to the floor but continued the onslaught of the verbal attack,

"Did you watch him die, did you watch the blood drain out, hold the body of your only child dead knowing you killed him" Sam spat out watching in amusement as he failed to hold back the hurt,

"Carter stop it" he ordered her trying to hold back all his emotions, his eyes watering with anger and guilt,

"No Sir you need to face some home truths" she didn't see the hand connect with her jaw only felt the pain then the room span,

Jack clutched his fist, looking at the unconscious figure of his friend feeling no remorse, he told himself she hadn't meant it, repeating it didn't help him believe it, he checked her pulse it was fine, sighing he lifted her over his shoulder making his way back to the gate knowing there was no way he would catch up with his Jaffa buddy,

Half way to the gate he could hear signs of Sam stirring, she also began to shift slightly, carefully he lowered to the ground waiting for her to fully awaken picking a flower as he did so sneezing as the pollen got up his nose

Sam opened her eyes, although everything was blurry she could make out the shape of her commanding officer, struggling she sat up,

"Sir what happened?" She asked touched the bruise on her face, really confused

"Carter can you walk?" he asked helping her up

"Is Daniel ok? I remember him flipping then a real anger" she said trying to explain the flashes of memory she had but not remembering which were real and which weren't, Jack stopped walking feeling jealously bubble up inside him why was she worried about Daniel

"Daniel's fine Carter" he pushed her back down to the floor

"Why what's it too you?" he asked getting a feeling of seniority standing over her, seeing the faint glimmer of fear in her eyes, as she scrambled to her feet

"You think your so hot, don't ya Sammie" he growled moving fast to pin her down on the ground till she was totally dependant on his whim she put up a good fight but the slight concussion he gave her earlier and the fact she had only just become conscious and was groggy

"Whole new meaning to serving under me" he asked grinning at the pissed of expression on her face as she tried to escape again,

"Now Sammie that's not very nice" he grin turned evil, he had a cold look in his eye that made Sam shiver, it was the same look Jonas had often had in their short relationship,

Sam struggled again gaining the upper hand; she managed to run before being rugby tackled to the floor, she felt the wind being knocked out her lungs, she elbowed her attacker catching him in the nose, he grunted

"Sir stop please I don't want to hurt you" Sam cried clutching her elbow as he grabbed his bloody nose

"Well that's too bad Major cus I really want to hurt you, you could have killed me in Antarctica not thinking we might be on earth, and what is it with you attracting the psychos, Jonas, Turgan, notice how they are all crazy maybe that's who you deserve, what d'ya think Sammie am I crazy enough yet Sam, or do I need to smack you around to make you feel like a woman" Sam felt tears build up the irrational part of her mind telling her it was true the more rational part telling her to worry about what he was going to do, he smile evilly taking a step closer,

Sam's instinct was to either fight or flight, she knew he was stronger and better at fighter and had more practice than her, on speed he was faster but she was nippier and she just had to make it to the gate she might be able to make it on such a short distance, she bent down grabbing a handful of the flowers she chucked them at him, then ran not hanging around to see him stop and try to move the pollen out his face before running after her,

They raced one for her life the other for his prey, Sam reached the DHD a clear 10 metres in front she started dialing home, as she pressed the last symbol she felt a person behind her, she activated her radio so at least stargate command would have an idea what was going on,

"Sir looks lets get back and discuss it" Sam tried backing away but he had hold of her wrist

"But that would spoil all the fun" he brought her closer then getting fed up of her defiant look he decided to go in and start playing with his prey, he smacked her sending her flying against the DHD a resounding crack going round as she hit her ribs rolling over unconscious, Jack smiled watching the Major lying there thinking of stuff, he could do the power was his, all his. He didn't notice the gate deactivate, only reactivate.

Carefully he picked up his prize holding his side arm to her neck as the gate opened, Teal'c, Janet and Sg3 stepped through, seeing Jack holding a bruised, limp, unconscious Sam. Jack was backing away from them dragging Sam with him. While 2 members of Sg3 trained there weapons on him the others were checking the surrounding, Teal'c stepped forwards

"O'Neill come" he said, Jack backed away

"No T you see I realised something I don't need earth I don't need any of you" he spat

"Then release Major Carter" Teal'c asked

"No, she is pretty" Jack stroked her cheek with his gun,

While the others had been distracted Janet had used her small size to her advantage preparing the sedative and sneaking round the back using the flowers as a cover, seeing Jack in front of her she injected it, letting him fall to the floor, Janet knew he would be fine but yelled to Teal'c to secure him while a member of Sg3 dialled earth, instead Janet went to Sam whose face was turning a lovely shade of red, black Janet signalled one of the marines to carry her after checking the pulse relived to fine it was there,


	4. Chapter 4

Together they travelled back to the SGC, Janet sneezing on the other side, much to her surprise, her allergies must be playing up again,

"Get him in restraints with Dr Jackson" Janet ordered, taking command. She took a brief moment to survey the area, how come whenever any one injured they expected her to patch them up, Sg1 was the worst offender, was she not entitled to a life of her own, they'd even dumped a kid on her, the anger and rage kept building as she looked round the gate room, she teach them, after she was done they'd never wanted to go to the infirmary again.

"Put all Sg1 in the same room" she ordered, Teal'c looked at her worriedly

"They've all been exposed to whatever it was anyway it will be easier to contain, you and Sg3 should be fine we will do bloods to make sure" Janet said amazed how professional she sounded, while trying to decided who to begin with.

She followed Sam down to the infirmary

"X-Ray and Ct scans on all of them, full blood work up" she ordered putting the anger to one side. Patience was the key. She needed to act normal until she could be alone with them without raising suspicion, it only took 15 minutes to have them all situated, Daniel and Jack in restraints both conscious, Sam was just coming round, the x-ray showed she had 2 broken ribs and various bruises but until she regained consciousness the reason would be unknown,

"Hey Jack, Daniel" She greeted after giving her staff specific instructions she wasn't to be disturbed

"Doc what happened?" Jack asked after waking up from the sedative, Janet just smiled savouring the moment trying to choose who to start with,

"Is Carter ok?" he tried sharing a nervous look with Daniel at Janet's state, she was standing near a tray of instruments picking them up one at a time caressing them then putting them down carefully, plus she had yet to speak

"Janet?" Daniel tried getting worried about the lack of answer; Janet merely turned, an evil smile on her face,

"Daniel, you seem to end up in my infirmary more than any other member of the SGC" Janet noted moving the trolley to the side of his bed, Daniel nervously tested his restraints, noting he was well and truly secured, helplessly he watched as Janet neared

"Janet" Jack warned also helpless to do anything fearing for his friends both Daniel and Janet

"Sssh Colonel we have our fun later" Janet promised, looking up and down Daniel working out where to start

"Now Daniel why is it you come so often? Do you like pain?" she got the scalpel skilfully running it down Daniel's bare chest, amazed as blood followed the line, Daniel winced trying to struggle but the restraints held him in place, Jack started yelling

"HELP, Airman get in here" nobody came

"The security cameras are down and these rooms are sound proofed" Janet said watching them both deflated as they realised help would not come quickly

"Good boys", she turned her attention away from Jack and back onto Daniel

"Do you know how hard it is to watch you die again and again well only 1 more time, I will not treat you any longer" she decided preparing a lethal amount of morphine would she give it now, it seemed to easy

"What getting to hard doc?" Jack yelled trying to get through to her after guessing she must be affected by the same thing as Sam and Daniel was, Janet turned the full amount of her rage on him putting the syringe down

"No I hate treating somebody letting them free then in less than a week they are back, do people like being treated by me, well they won't will they Daniel?" she turned her attention back to the bleeding man,

"Oh Dr Jackson that looks nasty" she commented tracing the line ignoring the fact she was spreading the blood around his chest

"I bet Share was glad to get Goulded to escape you" she said, watching as Daniel's anger grew

"Share was taken against her will" he protested the mention of his dead wife getting a rise out of him

"Sure and she was so willing to be given to you as a gift, is that the only way you get a woman Daniel as a present" Daniel looked at her gob smacked he knew this wasn't really Janet but the words rang true,

"Daniel don't listen to her Share loved you and you loved her" Jack yelled furious still struggling, Janet swapped her attention

"The big brave Colonel what would you know you killed your only child and shut everyone out pinning for the Major who has no interest, she confided in me once its embarrassing to have you as a CO chasing all the cute guys away, I mean you can't have a wife so you go for a look-alike pathetic" Janet laughed, her attention was diverted by Sam groaning as she came round, she was untied as she wasn't deemed affected, Janet moved to her side

"Sam honey, wakey wakey" she cooed softly surprising Jack and Daniel who thought she would be brutal as she had been with them

"Jan" Sam asked, opening her eyes relieved to find herself back at the SGC

"Yes Sam welcome back" she stroked Sam's hair out of her face

"How you feeling?" she checked

"Sore" Sam replied as she moved slightly wincing as her ribs caught

"Good" Janet replied watching with joy as Sam's face turned from pain to surprise, Jack and Daniel sat back disappointed a small shimmer of hope that had showed when she had been nice fading

"Huh Jan you ok?" Sam asked still sleepy

"Fine Sam, you? Been possessed recently, I mean what is it with you why is it you that attracts all the visitors, Daniel dies, Jack gets stranded you either have male admirers which you kill or get possessed" Janet yelled slapping her on her already bruised face,

"What Janet we can't help that its part of the job" Sam pleaded

"So, then you lumber me with that brat of a child and promise you will visit all the time but when's that once a month maybe twice and she loves you for it, not me, mum who does all the work no Sg1 she doesn't realise she is like a cute puppy there when you want her to play with otherwise she is ignored" Janet screamed, Sam looked like she had been smacked, pale and trying not to cry,

"That's not true Janet, Cassie understands" Sam began but was silenced by another smack, Jack winced as it caught the bruised face, while Sam seemed to stop closing her eyes to regain her bearings

"SHUT UP" Janet yelled, tears of rage cascading down her face

"Carter" Jack whispered indicating the door, Sam nodded, but had a better idea turning round and pulling the red crash alarm knowing it would bring all the medical staff on base within seconds, Janet screamed in rage throwing another punch hitting her in the ribs where the broken ribs were, sending her flying off the bed hitting the floor she sat short of breath, pale and sweating,

_I'd like to say thank you to all the the reviewers, I do read them and take them on board, like the chapters doubling in size. I hope you are enjoying the story._


	5. Chapter 5

_I would like to say before any one reads this chapter I have tried to get my medical knowledge correct forgive me if it isn't_

_Also I was going to post earlier but my internet at home is down, I will try to get to the library to post as often as I can_

_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed_

The doors opened medical staff swarmed in, half going to Daniel the others to Sam, Jack yelled for Dr Frasier to be restrained, the guards did so under the proviso it was only until her bloods were in.

Sam meanwhile had been taken into a different room by Warner as they were trying to work out if the rib had punctured her lung, they found out with the portable x-ray machine that it hadn't but still it was sore and they were worried about a concussion so the scheduled another CT waking her up every 30minutes

Jack and Daniel were no longer restrained but were on bed rest, luckily for Daniel the scalpel wound hadn't been too deep so it only needed stereo strips and wouldn't scar, instead they sat both thinking of what Janet had said, and in Jack's case Sam as well. It was Daniel who broached the subject

"Jack do you think Janet was telling the truth" he asked nervously

"No way Daniel it was clear for anyone to see how much Share loved you, I think it was whatever affected you and Carter talking" he said remembering

"Huh" Daniel asked having no memory of being under the influence, then remembering how mean Janet had been he worried about what he said,

"What did I say to Sam?" Jack got up out of bed going over to his friend

"Daniel you were under the influence Sam won't blame you" he said hoping it would put an end to the discussion

"But what did I say" Daniel pressed not willing to let it drop

"I only caught a bit of it" Jack admitted,

"What did I say?" Daniel asked raising his voice getting annoyed now at Jack dawdling

"Well you commented on her shooting things and her lack of a love life" Jack summed up; Daniel nodded, and then thought about it

"So how did she get hurt, did I hurt her?" he questioned

"No that would be me" Jack winced, remembering that Sam had flipped then because he woke up tied up he presumed he must have flipped too,

"What happened?"

"Carter flipped on the way back to the gate, tried to hurt me I retaliated and knocked her out then I carried her, then I woke up here" Jack's mood had grown dark as he remembered what Sam had said, Daniel noticed

"What did Sam say?" Daniel asked

"Just stuff" Jack replied

"Like"

"For crying out loud Carter said that I killed Charlie murdered him" Jack managed to say getting slightly choked near the end

"Sam didn't mean that," Daniel reassured him, Jack nodded

"Like Janet didn't mean what she said to you" he responded Daniel nodded, keeping tears at bay,

"Where is Teal'c?" Daniel asked changing the subject beginning to get uncomfortable with the subject, Jack looked round

"Dunno, where is Carter, Frasier, Hammond or Warner anyone to tell us what is going on?" Jack climbed off his perch next to Daniel's bed

"Sit tight I will go and check" Jack got up going to the door, Daniel reluctantly lay back on the bed trusting him to come back with answers, he did 5 minutes later

"Teal'c is with Frasier waiting for her to wake up then they will both visit, Hammond is in his office and Carter and Warner are in surgery but the prognosis looks good" Jack explained, Daniel gave a huge sigh in relief glad his friends were going to be ok.

"Good now doc says we need to get some sleep before he sedates us" Jack said looking to the door where the young trainee doctor stood waiting, Daniel nodded his consent lying back on the bed and closing his eyes.

Sam was aware of nothing but pain, pure white hot pain coursing through every fibre of her being, Sam felt dizzy, the room span, pain increasing more than she ever thought possible, she felt hands trying to restrain her she tried to fight them not knowing who they were, words were being said she tried to listen but they were all merging into one loud shouting voice that scared her, she couldn't recognise anything, she tried to fight more, she couldn't even scream, more hands were there holding her down. Loud shouting the hands left her

A hand on hers, a voice she recognised

"Sam honey, you are safe, its okay, you are feeling weird because of a minor concussion its okay Sam can you open your eyes for me" Janet she identified, she didn't open her eyes knowing the pain would be worse seeing the light

"Sam please open them the lights are dimmed, deep breaths for me" Janet told her, Sam did the pain receding allowing her to open her eyes, she saw Janet in a gown standing by her, Teal'c standing nearby scowling at nearby staff, Sam looked round in confusion why was Janet a patient and why it hurt so much

"What happened?" she asked her voice raspy

"Long story, rest now we will discuss it later" Janet told her, watching as Sam's eyes closed, relieved she went back to her own bed, angry with her staff, several infirmary rules had been broken. First, there was no way you left a patient with a concussion to wake alone with in proper pain meds in their system, because Sam was special due to Joliner they hadn't given her nearly enough. Second when a patient did wake up confused you didn't try to pin them to the bed and all talk at once that only confused them. Third when a senior doctor steps in you don't retreat out of the room even if Teal'c looked scary. Janet knew once they returned there would be hell to pay and not just from her.


	6. Chapter 6

She lay back on her bed planning on having a rest, then shifted slightly, then sat up getting out of bed and changing into a pair of scrubs from the nearby laundry room, she meet Teal'c's eye

"I need to check on Daniel and Jack" She insisted, Teal'c nodded his consent

"I will stay and watch over Captain Carter" he said placing his trust in her, Janet nodded

"Thank you Teal'c" she took a breath to gather her courage

"Dr Frasier you have proven your worth more times than I can count they will not blame you for your actions under an alien influence" he told her, Janet felt tears welling up inside

"Thank you" she left before she really did start crying going to check on Daniel and Jack relieved to find them sleeping, she watched over them for ages just hoping they could all find it in their hearts to forgive her. Hearing footsteps and not wanting to get caught breaking her own rules she slipped out back to her room where Teal'c rested next to Sam on seeing her he nodded in acknowledgement, Janet smiled lying back n her own bed and going to sleep.

Hammond walked into the infirmary seeing his best people fast asleep, he wondered if they could forgive each other and knew they would have some issues they would try and hide to spare there friends feelings of guilt, he saw Teal'c looking at him motioning him to step outside the beginnings of a plan emerging.

"General Hammond" Teal'c acknowledged

"Teal'c this thing has potential long term ramifications, one of the problems is that the one who said it can't remember what they said and several of the incidents had no witnesses, I therefore think the best thing to do is to order you and Sg1 with Dr Frasier away to sort it out" Teal'c nodded

"I hope this way they won't be able to avoid each other and I was hoping that you could help steer them in the right way" he added, Teal'c stood straight

"I will not spy on my friends General Hammond" Hammond sighed

"I know I just want to makes sure they are all still friends by the time you return" he explained

"Very well I will aid you in your quest" Teal'c promised, Hammond felt a great weight lift

"Thank you son" feeling better Hammond went to his office to put the final parts of his plan into action, calling a briefing as soon as Sg1 minus Sam but plus Janet were ready.

It was 3 hours later when his aide reported that they were seated in the briefing room, he walked in watching as the military members jumped to their feet

"At ease," he ordered watching as they sat down

"Doctor how long until Captain Carter is released from the infirmary" he asked, Janet looked over the notes

"About a week I think as treatment was immediate and Captain Carter's recovery time has improved since Joliner" Hammond nodded thinking

"What if she was to have medical supervision?" Hammond asked watching as Janet's face went to suspicious mode,

"4 days she needs time before moving too much" Janet insisted

"Very well Colonel in 4 days time you, Dr Frasier and Sg1 will depart to my and an old friends ranch just outside Houston Texas, for a whole weekend of fun" he ordered, everyone looked shocked

"But Sir," "General" "What?" and "Indeed" followed

"Understood" he ordered putting on his command voice, they all looked disheartened

"Good Dr Frasier I have spoken to Cassandra who is delighted to spend time with her uncle George" He smiled watching as her faint hope that she could use Cassie to get out of it went out

"Good, so until then Colonel you have outstanding reports, I need all of your mission reports including the latest one," he left the room with a smile loving his job as the General sometimes.

Sam woke up again this time the pain was bearable enabling her to open her eyes easily, there was a nurse nearby she smiled

"Easy there Captain you need to relax"

"Water" Sam whispered voice hoarse; she got some ice chips helping Sam sit up slightly so she could grip the cup,

"Thanks" Sam whispered feeling the cool drips soothe the fire in her throat; she smiled gratefully reaching for some more, the nurse let her have some more then stopped it

"Sorry Captain only sips for now" she said, Sam reluctantly let it go lying back reviewing the events, she bolted back upright with a gasp of pain, and the nurse laid a comforting hand on her shoulder

"Where is Janet, Sg1 are they ok?" Sam asked urgently

"They are fine right now they are in a meeting with General Hammond" the nurse reassured her Sam relaxed again, closing her eyes and drifting off too sleep.

4 days later Sam was wheeled to the staff car that would take them to the Airforce airport where the plane would fly them to Texas airbase, sitting in the car they were all silence after mainly avoiding each other for the last few days when they had been forced together they had been strictly professional, the guilt weighing heavily on them all and writing the mission report had only served to increase this. Only Sam knew what the ranch they were staying on looked like but she was keeping tight lipped. She didn't want to reveal just yet that the old friend Hammond had referred to was her dad as it would raise awkward questions as to who her dad was.

_Again I am trying to post as often as I can but the internet at home is down, very annoying_

_Thanks to my reviewers_


	7. Chapter 7

After a long journey they arrived at the ranch set next to a large wood on the other side was a fast moving river that rounded and passed through the wood, the ranch itself was one storey made of red brick with a brown slate roof. Around the large front door there were 2 white pillars the same as round the 2 bay windows, 2 more large windows on the front of the house had no pillars, next door was a stable that they were informed by Sam that it wasn't owned by Hammond but they were close friends.

Going inside it was like Sam remembered the front door opening to a large open plan living room only a half wall stopped entry to the kitchen, a large brick fireplace was the centre piece, on top were 3 moose head mounted with names beneath Sam walked past the 2 red sofas and red armchair reading the plaque, Jack followed

"S. Carter, M. Carter, J. Carter G. Hammond and W. Hammond 1979" he read out looking to Sam for answers, Sam smiled recalling the day

"I was 11, our families had come here on holiday as dad and Hammond were both on leave it was winter and dad and Hammond took us hunting" Jack looked shocked

"He has known me for a long time" Sam revealed watching her friends process the information adding another bombshell, "After all he is my god father" Jack did a gold fish impression, Teal'c rose and eyebrow while Janet and Daniel settled on just standing there in silence,

"Why didn't you say anything?" Jack asked finally

"Favouritism" Sam replied simply the others nodding in agreement understanding her reasons and honoured she now trusted them,

"So Uncle Hammond" Jack said impressed that they had hid they're relationship so well for so long.

"Now the rest of the house" Sam walked down the narrow wooden corridor that had the door to the kitchen then 5 others

"Here is the boys room, it use to be mine, Marks and Michaels" she said opening the door, inside was a bunk bed and a single bed with a patio window leading onto a deck, the furniture was wooden and the bed spreads were red, Jack dumped his duffle on the bottom bunk,

"Danny on top, Teal'c you have the single" he ordered Daniel opened his mouth to protest but Jack cut him off,

"Aah, Teal'c has to meditate and can't sit comfy in that space if we put him on top the bed will break, my knees aren't what they use to which means you on top" he ordered shutting Daniel up.

Sam watched them in amusement before using there distraction to eye up the 2 rooms left both caused there own problems, shutting the door to the master bedroom she went to the other that her parents had stayed in fingering the fabric on her mum's bed allowing her tears to run down her face as she remembered the last time they were there, a noise at the doorway, Sam wiped away the tears looking at the 2 single beds.

Janet came in seeing Sam crying she knew whose room this had been just patiently waiting until Sam had a slightly better control on herself

"Who slept here?" She asked referring to past trips up Sam took a breath steadying her emotions.

"My parents, they would push the bed together" Sam looked out the window where she could just make out a figure riding a horse round a ring. She felt a hand on her shoulder

"I'm sorry Sam" Janet said

"Don't be this place has good memories one of the places in my childhood that was always perfect, always happy"

"So this is your room?" Janet asked thinking that Sam would still be mad at her, Sam turned round slightly embarrassed

"Well the room across the hall is a double bed and you can have it if you want but that's where Hammond and his wife slept" Sam blushed at what she was implying, Janet too blushed, Sam looked between the beds

"I'll take left if that's ok" she dumped her stuff on the bed nearest the window, Janet nodded putting her stuff on the right

"You sure sharing a room with me is ok?" she checked not wanting to put pressure on Sam to sleep near the woman who had nearly killed her, Sam looked at her puzzled

"Why do you snore?" Sam asked pretending to be worried, but Janet just looked upset, Sam stopped the joking preparing herself for girl talk

"I tried to kill you" Janet said beginning to cry, Sam sat her down on the bed

"Who told you? I didn't think you knew" Sam said

"Gossip" Janet sobbed out; Sam wrapped her arms around her best friend

"You didn't try to kill me Jan, just smacked me around a bit, gave me this lovely Complexion" Sam indicated the bruises on her face, and Janet laughed which was the reaction Sam had been hoping for

"Plus you were right Janet I don't spend enough time with Cassie I do ignore her, I did dump on you after promising to help and never really helping" Sam said feeling guilty and letting go at Janet so she could study the floor. Immediately Janet was there lifting her chin up so Sam was forced to make eye contact.

"Sam when I first got Cass you were a God send, you didn't dump her on me you gave me a daughter and for that I can never thank you enough" Janet said sincerely, Sam nodded

"But I still don't see her enough, I let my work stop me" Sam said ignoring Janet's protests, "I'm like my dad was" Sam stood up again going to the window turning her back away from her friend so she couldn't see Janet agree with her,

Janet knew from prior conversations and vague hints that Sam hadn't really seen her father as a child, this was made worst when her mum died and her dad mourned her by burring himself in his work and pushing Sam as far as he could. For Sam to be comparing herself to her dad was a really bad thing Janet's word must have struck home, Janet walked over spinning Sam to face her

"Sam first, the work you do is important and yes you work far to much but you are not like your father and I am sorry for ever making you think like you were" Sam nodded accepting it after all Janet could lie but she wasn't Sam could tell

"Ok forgive me and I will forgive you" she bargained with a smile, Janet looked away

"How can you forgive me when I almost killed you?" Janet asked her friend

"A, it wasn't you it was an alien organism that made you say those thing, B, I'm kind of glad you did say it you may not have been thinking it but I think this chat has done us good, and c, you're the bestest friend I ever had and I don't want to lose that ever" Sam said sincerely ticking off each reason against her fingers, Janet hugged her speechless

"Ok Friends" Janet agreed with a grin

"Great" Sam said taking Janet's hand and dragging her out the door

"Now horse riding or swimming" Sam asked

"Tea, I'm starving" Janet replied laughing seeing Sam's disappointed face she added

"We can go horse riding tomorrow if your ribs are up to it" she promised, then with an evil grin

"Can you imagine Teal'c horse riding" Janet giggled, Sam laughed too

"Or Daniel it's a good job you're here Janet" Sam giggled as Janet groaned at the thought of the accident prone archaeologist doing something really active

"Maybe we should just stay in" She said teasing Sam

"Stay in where" Jack asked walking in overhearing the end of the conversation, he didn't notice Sam and Janet tense up, he himself was pretty tense at seeing them remembering the hurtful words they had said,

"We were thinking of going horse riding tomorrow" Sam said

"Cool I'll ask the guys of they want to come" Jack said leaving the room, Janet turned to Sam

"Well that was awkward" she muttered

"He hates me for I said to him" Sam guessed, plopping herself onto the sofa

"Why what did you say?" Janet asked, Sam shook her head shrugging

"I don't know but they found the same stuff in my blood as they did you guys, the only time I can't recall I was with the Colonel so I must have been infected but I have nobody to tell me what I said" Sam explained knowing the Colonel would be very reluctant to reveal it, Janet nodded in sympathy,

"What did he say to you, before we got there?" She saw Sam hesitate then begin

"He blamed me for not getting us out of Antarctica quick enough, he said I attracted the psychos and deserved what I got" Sam tried to hide the tears by wiping them away, but Janet saw them taking her friend outside for some more privacy sitting on a bench halfway down the garden,

"Sam" Janet began but Sam interrupted her

"All the guys I love hurt me, hit me maybe I do deserve it, maybe I ask for it" Sam mused, Janet grabbed her wrist firmly

"NO, Sam there is never a good reason for a man to hit a woman never do you hear me, you have had bad luck that is it, Sam please promise me you will never let a man hit you, leave him if he can hit you once it can happen again" Sam looked at her friend who was freaking out at the thought

"Jan?" She questioned trying to fathom the reason for her friend's behaviour

"Please Sam" Janet begged "You don't ask for it, you never deserve it"

"Ok Jan I promise, why has this got you so riled?" Janet relaxed straightening her shirt,

"My ex husband beat me up, I wasn't strong enough to leave I thought it was my fault because there was something wrong with me, can you believe I was grateful to him for putting up with me, he once beat me to an inch of my life that's when I decided with a young doctors help to leave, join the Airforce and train to become a doctor" Sam sat there trying to absorb the information, speechless that she had never known this about her friend prior to today

"How old were you?" she finally managed to say

"17 when we married, 19 when we divorced" Janet told her, Sam gasped

"So young" She replied,

"He was my child hood sweetheart" Janet sadly thinking of how much would be different if he had been a decent guy, then with that thought cheering up.

"Shall we get tea started?" Janet asked, Sam nodded hauling her friend to her feet going inside to raid the cupboards finding very little, Sam looked at Janet

"I know I can't cook but with these ingredients can you?" Sam asked hopefully, Janet shook her head, Sam sighed

"I'll drive into town" she offered, Janet looked round the kitchen

"In what?" Sam just smiled walking outside leaving Janet no option but to follow going to the small garage next door Sam whipped off a cover sheet where there was a motorbike

"See I'll be fine" Janet shook her head

"No way am I letting you on that bike, you're not wearing the proper gear, it properly hasn't been serviced in years and lastly, what makes you think you won't crash this thing I know you. You'll go far too fast and with your ribs do you think they will with stand the journey" Janet smiled "Which is why it is a good job I have a motorbike licence" Sam looked at her in total shock

"Really" Janet nodded to busy laughing to reply

"First I will go and tell the guys I am leaving and get some money while you find me a helmet" Sam nodded heading to the back of the barn where she knew she had left it somewhere.

She found it on an old shelves covered in years of dust, wiping the dust away she could see the flames painted on her helmet appear, she smiled at the memories it brought back the last summer of her childhood, hearing a noise at the door she left the back making a mental note to sort through the rest of the junk back there now that her dad and General Hammond rarely came, her brother and Michael Hammond never did now that the families had broken apart it was only used by people who were riding at the stables, they let them use it in return for them doing basis maintenance on it a deal that worked well for both parties.

"Here you go Janet" Sam gave her the helmet watching as Janet's sceptical face came up

"Hot stuff" She read off the front, Sam blushed

"I was 15" Sam said whilst still blushing,

"And hot stuff apparently" Janet teased watching Sam go redder and redder, then deciding to let her off she took the helmet

"Right I will be back shortly…I hope" she whispered kicking off a riding into the distance. Shouting over her shoulder "You may want to see what the guys are doing" Now worried Sam practically ran inside.

_Please review_


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile the guys had been unpacking and talking about Carter's relationship with the General

"So did you guys know?" Jack had begun,

"Know what?" Daniel replied tiredly

"That Hammond was Carter's godfather?" Jack pressed

"No, why did you?" Daniel responded as Teal'c also shook his head no

"No it's strange it should have been on her records" Jack thought back to when he had read them being secretly impressed by her folder. If he had known she was related to Hammond though he may have questioned her placement on his team which is why they probably kept it quiet, he could understand it slightly, but wished that Sam had told him before now.

"But I can't blame her for not wanting people to know" he decided out loud, Teal'c nodded

"I believe Captain Carter has worked had to get where she is without help of anyone despite the obvious male dominance of your military and obvious anti-feminist attitudes she has often experience she uses the experience to become stronger" Teal'c said finishing one of his longest speeches ever leaving Jack and Daniel speechless

"Wow Teal'c buddy that was deep" Jack managed to get out after a small silence

"Indeed" Teal'c replied years of training enabling him to hide any other reaction to the amusing comment

"And what do you mean obvious anti-feminist attitudes" Jack asked carefully thinking about what Teal'c had revealed

"I have often overhead male member of your military making derogatory remarks" Teal'c revealed, Jack was shocked but Daniel got there first

"Who, when, how?" He asked

"Many times I have witnessed it" Teal'c replied, Jack felt his anger rise as he wondered why the hell she hadn't come to him about it as her CO and 21c of the base he could have helped her stand up to those guys.

"I'm going to talk to her" he said leaving the room, within a minute he was back in

"Carter and Janet are having girl time but have planned horse riding tomorrow" he warned them waiting for their reactions, Daniel nodded muttering

"Can't be any harder than a camel" whilst Teal'c looked intrigued

"I have seen these animal on TV they seem most intelligent" Teal'c said, leaving Jack the one who was scared

"We don't have to do it you know" he told them

"It seems like fun" Daniel said enthusiastically, Jack shrugged deciding he could give it a go after all he couldn't be worse than Teal'c or Daniel, could he?

"Going exploring around the property wanna come" He asked the others who nodded following him out, they started by looking in each room impressed by what they saw, retreating back to the lounge then the small study trying all the draws the bottom one opened and at the bottom was a photo album with an evil grin he went and got it sitting on the sofa Daniel and Teal'c either side, opening they were shocked to see pictures of Hammond with his ginger hair, he had one are round a very attractive brunette, next to him was another man and someone who looked scarily like Sam, at there feet were 2 babies. Benneath the picture they learnt it was Hammond and his wife Laura with their son Michael, Jacob and his wife Sophia and their son Mark, Sophia was heavily pregnant, it was marked Christmas 1968. The next one was a tired Sophia and ecstatic Jacob holding a small pink baby with the words Samantha Carter December 28th.

"Look its Sam" Daniel pointed at the picture, Jack rolled his eyes

"No sht Sherlock" he replied turning over the page, flicking through they could see the families in various pose mainly with little Sam, they were so caught up they didn't hear Janet come in and look over there shoulders

"Aww is that Sam?" she asked looking at a picture of Sam, Hammond and Sophia with Mark

"Yep and that's a ginger George Hammond" Jack pointed

"She looks tiny"

"She is about 3 days old she was born here did ya know" Jack asked flipping back through the album, Janet was fascinated before remembering why she had come

"Right I am going into town for supplies on a bike" She told them they nodded not even surprised she could ride

"Bye guys" she wasn't surprised when nobody answered instead slipping out to let her friend know what they were up too. It was 1 minute and 29 seconds when Sam ran in horrified when she saw them looking at the photo album grabbing it out of Jack's hand anger evident in her hand

"Carter" Jack questioned raising an eyebrow expecting her to retreat not expecting the reaction he got

"Sir what the hell are you doing?" Sam's voice and hands shook as she took the album backing away

"Captain we were looking at photo's" Jack said with a reminder of rank

"Personal photos Sir with all due respect these are private" Sam said closing the album and starting to walk away tears glistening and would have fallen if Sam hadn't been determined not to give them the satisfaction unfortunately Jack misread the situation

"What don't tell me my big bad kiss-ass Captain is scared of us seeing a few baby pictures" Jack mocked, Sam turned rage now evident causing Jack to take a step back she threw a book from the case at him he ducked and it missed him by inches

"You bastard" Sam shouted at him fleeing the scene.

_So I know it's been a while but my internet is still down, Aaaarrrggghh,_

_Please review and tell me what you think_


	9. Chapter 9

She ran from the room outside. Where she fled, to the garage which, was just next door, ducking behind a box near the window. Behind the box was a hole less than a metre high, and a metre wide. Sam could just squeeze in. This led to a cupboard, that hid a secret ladder, which led to a small area in the loft of the garage, that was kitted out with beanbags and stuff from her youth. This had been there secret hideout when she was little. Sobbing silently, she shakily opened the album going through them picture by picture.

Her mum and Laura both stood there smiling at the camera the first 10 pages all happy, smiling, family ones. Then there were the pictures she knew Hammond wouldn't want them to see and neither did she. Laura Hammond lay on the bed in the ranch, dying of cancer, it was her birthday and they had a big cake. George Hammond was crying as she was very far along she was pale and gaunt. In the picture she was smiling for the camera putting on a show for the children's sake but you could see the signs of pain. She had died 3 days later. Sam held the picture, her parents stood either side of Laura, Michael was in her lap aged only 12, Sam was standing the other side aged 9. That was the age she realised good people die she remembered praying to God to make Michael's mum better promising to be good but she had died anyway, her brother Mark had taken the picture accounting for the slightly tilted angle.

Next was a picture of the 3 kids standing in their black clothes, all had been crying due to Laura's death. A black wreath hung off the fireplace a single word Mom laid across it. The picture had been taken so Michael could remember it; even now Sam couldn't work out why anyone would want to remember that day or how they could forget.

The next picture her dad stood in his Colonel uniform after being newly promoted, her mum stood beside him giving him a kiss on the cheek. Hammond was behind with Michael both looking sad trying to be happy but failing, various ones that year showed the Carter's trying to cheer them up.

The year after Michael had come needle marks obvious up his arm even from a distance. His eyes had huge bags underneath, he had lost weight his hair hung limp, these were the pictures Sam hadn't wanted them to see knowing how private that part of Hammond's life was.

Hearing a bike approach she stayed hidden needing some time to herself after being in the infirmary for 4 days and on a mission before, with this new argument on top she needed space.

She could hear the sounds of people mulling around below she guessed they were looking for her but couldn't bring herself to care. Lost in the album that held so many memories, good and bad. Sam flicked through sobbing openly as the family that had once been so close got further and further away. Michael stopped coming to hooked on drugs to care, he'd pulled himself together at 17 with his dad's help gotten married and had 2 kids they'd been close ever since. Her side of the family had split irreparably after her mum died; her mum disappeared from photos then her brother until it was her, Jacob and George, that's where the album ended. They'd stopped the Christmas trips up her dad to busy working to care what she did on Christmas, Hammond to busy de-toxing his son.

Sam closed the book that held so many family secrets, still crying although it was easing. She hid the book in the hidey hole knowing that nobody would find there way up there which was the reason they had chose it in the first place, if you didn't know it was there you would never see it. Sighing she wiped her eyes deciding to make an appearance downstairs knowing the longer she waited the harder it would get.

_Thank you for all the reviews I was surprised by the amount so thanks_


	10. Chapter 10

She reappeared as the others were sitting down to dinner she didn't say a word just hung nervously by the door, Jack stood up,

"Carter a word" he said clearly upset but Sam was prepared to stand her ground

"Carter I do not appreciate being spoken to like that" Jack began

"You are right Sir I had no reason to speak to you like that an for that I am sorry" Sam began, Jack interrupted

"Good then I won't press charges" He said signalling the topic was at an end but Sam wasn't finished

"But I don't appreciate you snooping through my stuff Sir, some of those pictures were personal not just to me but to General Hammond I ask you not to snoop again" Sam began to walk off, but Jack grabbed her arm

"Just what is your problem Captain" he asked emphasising the rank, Sam turned

"No problem Sir" she responded her tone ice cold

"I think you're wrong you've had an attitude since we got back from the planet" Jack said, thinking about what Janet had told him that Sam was working through some issues that had been brought up on the planet, he knew what Daniel said hadn't been to bad and what Janet said was but must have been resolved that only left him

"Sorry Sir"

"What did I say to you Carter?" he asked, Sam looked away

"Nothing Sir" he looked at her doubting it and working out how to get her to spill so Sam gave in.

"That you wanted me Sir that I only went for guys that hurt me cus that's what made me a woman, I think if the SGC hadn't come through you would have raped me" Sam said impressing Jack by standing still near him

"Oh God Sam I'm sorry" he apologised

"It wasn't you Sir" Sam immediately said, and then curious she asked him

"What did I say to you?" Jack went pale

"Nothing" he said defensively, Sam sighed resting her hand gently on his arm

"Please Sir" Sam begged

"You implied that I wanted Charlie to die" Jack managed to say, Sam's heart fell of all the mean things she could have said this was the worst

"Oh God Sir I'm so sorry" Sam apologised, "I really don't think that at all" She blabbed

"Relax Sam" he used her first name and Sam shut up knowing when he used her first name it was because something was important, she led him further from the house to the bench where she had sat earlier with Janet,

"Sam I know you weren't saying what you really think and I hope you know I didn't know what I was saying either" he began, Sam nodded she didn't hold it against him

"Good so were ok on that" he checked, Sam nodded, Jack let out a sigh of relief before tackling the next issue

"What was in the photo album?" he asked the burning question being blurted out in a manner that was so like Daniel,

"Pictures, memories, things I don't want you to see and know General Hammond wouldn't" Sam explained as honest as she could but still cryptic so not to reveal any secrets, but Jack refused to let it drop

"Like?" Sam sighed knowing she would have to give him an example and trying to think of the least offensive one

"Michael, Mark and I going to General Hammond's wife's funeral, or her a few days before she died" Sam said sadly, Jack grasped her hand understanding now

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have looked" he apologised

"No you shouldn't but I did over react" Sam said too, they sat they both comfortable in each others presence

"So we are cool" Jack checked Sam nodded

"We are cool" Sam confirmed

"Good" Jack said smiling, Sam followed suite smiling too

"So where did you go we tried for ages to find you" Jack asked, Sam blushed making him more curious

"Well" he pressed nudging her with his shoulder, Sam giggled "no giggling Captain" Jack ordered softly causing Sam to giggle more, he groaned "great I get the giggling Captain" he said pretending to be upset, Sam stopped giggling

"And I get a grumpy Co" She replied, Jack grinned turning to face Sam

"Grumpy am I?" he carefully dragged her to the floor and started tickling her, Sam laughing full out "Call uncle" he said, Sam started struggling through her laughs her ribs hurting as she hadn't had her pain meds and laughing this hard put strain on them with a massive effort she called

"Uncle Uncle, arrgh ribs" Jack got off her immediately an apologetic look as Sam slowly got up groaning

"Sorry Carter" Jack said mentally kicking himself

"Its okay Sir just to much laughing" Sam said climbing to her feet, Jack jumped to her rescue

"Let me help you" he slipped one hand around her waist Sam didn't protest as she was finding it quite nice to be this close to her CO, together they got her inside where the others were cleaning up, on seeing them enter Janet dropped the tea towel onto the side walking over,

"What happened?" Sam answered with an evil grin looking at Jack

"Jack got a bit too rough" She said innocently jumping as Daniel dropped a glass in shock

"Jack was what?" he croaked,

"Too rough tickling me, why what did you think I meant?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow, Janet giggling

"Umm never mind I'm going to clear this up" Daniel muttered going really red, Janet looked at Sam raking her medical eyes over her seeing the slight echo's of pain,

"Colonel could you help me get Sam to her room so I can give her the once over, Teal'c heat up dinner, Daniel be careful" Janet asked giving the orders, Jack carefully wrapped his arm around Sam's waist again helping her to the bedroom Janet following behind, Jack helped her onto the bed by sweeping her legs from under her then stood by the door, Janet went over to Sam

"Right top off" Sam blushed looking at Jack, Janet followed her gaze

"Um Colonel I can take it from here" Janet said firmly, Jack blushed turning round

"Yeah I'm just gonna…bye" he left awkwardly. Janet and Sam waited until he had closed the door until laughing, until Sam groaned with the pain of exercising her healing ribs to much, Janet's medical training took over,

"Here let me look" she said lifting up Sam's shirt and examining her ribs, Sam hissed in pain as Janet felt a sensitive spot,

"They feel fine just take theses pills" Janet handed over 2 pills Sam swallowed them dry, secretly impressing Janet,

"Right I will chase up your tea but I want you to rest" Janet ordered putting on her strictest face, Sam nodded lying back carefully on the bed, it was under a minute when Janet came back with the left overs from tea, Sam sat up with Janet's help wolfing it down really quickly, then Janet took it away.

"Feel like sitting with the others for a bit" Janet asked Sam nodded climbing out of bed putting on a shirt

"How are you and Daniel?" Sam asked conversationally, Janet shrugged

"I don't see how he can ever forgive me" Janet said sadly, "I purposely used my medical training to hurt him"

"Talk to him" Sam insisted, Janet hesitated then seeing Sam's stern face she nodded

"I guess I should" Janet said helping Sam to sit down, Jack and Teal'c were also watching TV while Daniel was in the kitchen fixing himself some coffee, she ignored Sam's pointed look going to talk to him,

"Daniel can we talk outside" she asked nervously, Daniel nodded they left ignoring Jack and Teal'c curious glares, going outside they sat on the bench that was becoming a great place to reveal secrets and mend friendships. Janet sat in silence trying to work out where to begin, Daniel waited patiently

"How is your chest?" Janet asked started light hoping he would give her an opening or reveal how he felt towards her

"A lot better" Daniel replied, working out what Janet wanted, and then it hit him

"How are you doing with the whole angry person thing?" He asked holding her hand; Janet looked at him seeing he wasn't angry

"I don't know, I feel so bad then guilty that I feel bad when I should be worrying about you and I have no idea how you guys can forgive but some reason Sam already has" Janet said sadly, Daniel hugged her feeling immediately guilty for letting this go on for so long, Janet began sobbing onto his shoulder while Daniel hugged her holding her tight rocking her slowly

"Sssssh Janet its okay" he said trying to reassure her,

"But I could have killed you" Janet sobbed trying to push him away but Daniel remained strong holding her their

"Jan it wasn't you, you had no control I know I was the same to Sam," Daniel said trying to reassure Janet,

"But I………" Janet began, Daniel sighed then interrupted

"Janet do you want to kill me" he jumped up running down the garden, Janet followed him worried what he was going to do, he stood by the river taking off his shirt, Janet looked at him confused

"Do you want me to die," Daniel asked

"No of course not" Janet replied without thinking, Daniel grinned

"Are you sure?"

"Of course why" Janet asked

"Because Jan you'd never hurt me not on purpose, it wasn't you that hurt me," Daniel explained, Janet smiled as the words touched her heart,

"Thank you Daniel" She said wishing she could tell him how she felt but knowing his wife would always come first in his heart, she would just have to cope with watching him from afar, perhaps that was Sam and her were so close both wanting men they could never have, with a sob she stood up her thoughts causing the tears to return, Daniel stood surprised as Janet ran away towards the house, worried he followed.

Janet ran into the house almost blinded by tears but still managing to seek out Sam who caught her look rising and following Janet to their room for 'girl talk'

Daniel ran in seconds after they had left the room finding an angry Jack and Teal'c waiting

"What did you say to doc?" Jack asked, Daniel shrugged

"We were talking she asked my forgiveness I gave it, she still blamed herself so I tried to prove that Janet would never want any of us hurt, she accepted that and thanked me then went quiet before running into here" Daniel said failing to see what would have upset Janet so much, Jack sat down anger deflating

"Let her and Carter do there thing it's probably just hormones" Jack guessed, Daniel nodded feeling slightly put out sitting down to wait.


	11. Chapter 11

Sam sat on the bed putting an arm round her friend waiting for her to talk, Janet finally stopped crying

"I was talking to him then I realised how much I care about him and how I can never have him," Janet managed to say, Sam hugged her tight understanding her pain "And now he thinks I hate him or I don't know"

"Its okay Jan" Sam said trying to reassure her, Janet kept sobbing till eventually she fell asleep, then carefully untangled her friend going to report to the others what was wrong without revealing anything, if she could.

"Hey Sam" Jack said bringing there attention to her, Sam smiled awkwardly,

"Hey guys, Janet is sleeping now, she has just been through a lot of stuff recently and needs some time, but don't worry Daniel it wasn't you exactly" Sam said trying not to reveal anything but still reassure them. Daniel nodded walking forwards

"What did I do?" Daniel asked concerned, Sam backed away slightly

"Daniel you just reminded her of something, please I can't say anymore without revealing a confidence" Sam said trying to keep the begging out of her voice feeling trapped between her two friends, Daniel seemed reluctant to let go so Sam did the only thing left

"I'm going to bed now, its pretty late" She said, Jack and Teal'c looked at her

"Night Carter" Jack waved as Sam left, Sam retreating to the room getting changing and sleeping on Janet's bed as Janet was on hers.

Meanwhile in the lounge Daniel looked to the others shrugging

"What was that about?" he asked the others hoping for some kind of enlightenment

"No idea Daniel, women are strange" Jack said wondering the same thing himself maybe he should talk to either Janet or Carter himself, Teal'c spoke

"I believe it is time to retire for the night" he hinted non-subtly, Jack and Daniel nodded their thoughts tiring them out.

It was Janet who woke up first the next morning getting changed and going to the kitchen to cook breakfast for every one as way of an apology for last night and the way she had reacted under the pollen.

Sam was next walking in offering silent support as she sipped the coffee Janet made her

"You feeling better" she eventually asked as her brain kicked into gear, Janet nodded

"Little stupid but better thanks" Sam waved off the thanks

"I told the guys you were going through some stuff and Daniels words brought up some issues" Sam said nervously

"Thanks Sam you're a great friend" Janet said sincerely, Sam nodded,

"So horse riding, you know I think Teal'c is kinda of excited" Sam said laughing Janet joining her, Jack joined them

"What is so funny?" he asked, Sam was still laughing and Janet tried to explain failing miserably, this caused them to laugh further at Jacks confusion, when Teal'c came in from his early morning jog, giving them the strange Tauri look he reserved for when his friends acted strangely. Daniel came in after waking up at all the noise, without his morning coffee he was little better than a zombie. Janet handed him a steaming mug which he grunted a thanks going to the sofa and sipping it like it was a gift of the Gods,

So guys I was thinking if we go now horse riding we can do this great track" Sam said enthusiastically, Janet nodded as did Teal'c

"I will go and prepare as will Daniel Jackson and Colonel O'Neill" Teal'c said giving them a look that said lets get ready or else, Jack and Daniel despite his sleep deprived state took the hint leaving to get ready, in the kitchen Sam and Janet were again laughing at Teal'c enthusiasm

"Come on we better get ready to" Janet said finally, Sam nodded

"Boy we don't want to face Teal'c's wrath she joked causing them both to start laughing again

Soon they were at the stables, Sam went in first being the most familiar with the place, walking in she saw somebody she recognised

"David" She greeted running to hug him; turning with surprise on his face he caught her spinning her around

"Sam" he replied letting her go, "You're lookin' mighty fine" he said in a Texan drawl, Sam laughed

"Why thank you" she replied in a practiced drawl of her own, they both laughed at a private joke, them turned to the others

"David this is Dr Janet Frasier, Colonel O'Neill, Dr Daniel Jackson and Murray" she smiled apologetically at him

"But we go by Janet, Jack, Daniel and Murray" Jack interrupted, Sam rolled her eyes

"Guys this is Ex-Major David Rolland" She introduced him, Jack seemed impressed

"Rangers?" he questioned

"Retired when I was shot in the chest, luckily I'm alive but can't ever get back to the fitness I required and well everything else seemed so boring" Sam shot Jack a knowing look, Jack raised an eyebrow thinking the same thing SGC material?

"What do you mean not as fit?" he asked, if David seemed surprised he hid it well

"Well with the rangers I might have to parachute out of a plane I can't do that anymore" David explained, Jack found himself instantly liking the guy, he had brown hair that had a tousled look, his skin showed he spent most of his life working outdoors, his green eyes were amazing Jack couldn't recall if he had ever seen such a colour before, he guessed his age to only be about 40 quite an achievement to be a retired major.

"Why do you ask?" David asked green eyes curious, Jack shrugged

"May be nothing, lets go riding" Jack suggested, dipping outside to call Hammond to get background and permission

Inside Teal'c had been given the biggest horse for obvious reasons it was brown, before he got on Teal'c insisted on giving it a carrot and bowed politely, Daniel was given a slightly smaller horse also brown that was very tame, both Sam and David helped him on exchanging amused glances with one another, Jack returned as was given a horse the same as Daniels but black, on her forehead was a white streak, Janet was given the smallest horse a lighter brown than the others, she had a saddle like the boys, both Sam and David didn't both experienced enough not to need it, Sam had a beautiful white horse while David was on a dark brown horse,

They began just trotting Sam leading Jack behind then Daniel, Janet was next then Teal'c and lastly David, they had gone slowly but everyone's confidence had grew even Sam's who hadn't ridden an horse since the Shavidia, Janet who hadn't ridden since she was a child and the others who hadn't ridden before

"Ok let's go on the trail" David suggested the others nodded enthusiastically, they kept the same order, it was all going great until a snake decided to say hello, it appeared Sam's horse saw it first rearing up and galloping off, Jack's horse following suit, Daniel's going with them the snake vanished into the underbrush, Janet managed to stop her horse from following stopping Teal'c while she was at it, David instead galloped forwards trying to catch up,


	12. Chapter 12

_This is short but dramatic, D/J romance which I don't normally write, tell me what you think_

Sam managed to control her horse after a bit but on seeing Jack's difficulty she went after him, David went after Daniel, he managed to catch him up pulling on Daniel's horses reins, the horse reared to stop, David kept his hands on Daniel's reins leading him back to the path where Janet and Teal'c were waiting, Daniel shakily got off his horse as did Janet determined to check him out,

"I'm fine Janet" Daniel protested, Janet normally would have insisted but with the uncertainty that there friendship was going through she let it go

"Ok" she turned away to hide her hurt instead fussing over the horse, Teal'c rose an eyebrow, Daniel got the hint from his body language,

"Janet I'm sorry, call it adrenaline or stupidity" he apologised using his puppy dog eyes

"Its ok it's just when I saw the horse bolt I felt so scared" Janet tried to explain there was something in her eyes Daniel tried to identify it, "And….." he interrupted her thinking of Shar'e that's where he'd seen it before

"Do you love me?" he asked suddenly wondering why it was so important, Janet looked at the ground it sounded so harsh, she tried to stop the tears as she nodded, Daniel turned away shocked at the revelation, Janet did the only thing she could getting back on the horse and riding away she needed to find Sam.

David prepared to go after her but Teal'c stopped him

"Dr Frasier will be fine" he assured him, David nodded then looked to the direction he could hear hooves, Jack appeared on his horse without Sam

He'd been bolting along terrified his horse bucked throwing him off his foot caught onto the stirrups being dragged along when out of nowhere Sam had appeared like a white knight jumping from her horse to his then pulling it to a stop; she had then jumped off as Jack commented

"Mi Hero" In a girly Texan accent, Sam grinned

"Why thank ya'll" she replied untangling him, he rubbed his foot as Sam spotted Janet approach crying,

"Jan what's wrong?" she asked running over, Jack looked on also worried

"I told Daniel" Janet said, Sam nodded understanding,

"Sir me and Janet are going to have a talk, if you ride that way you'll meet up with the group" Sam said getting on her horse, taking Janet's horses rein and riding off to a quiet spot, leaving Jack alone, puzzled and trying to work out what had happened he rode back seeing Daniel standing there shocked, David was trying to talk to him Teal'c sitting proudly on his horse

"Murray, What happened?" Jack asked seeing he was the one most likely to answer

"Dr Frasier professed her love to Dr Jackson" Teal'c stated, Jack stood there shocked

"And I totally ignored her" Daniel muttered coming out of his revere then looking around

"I got to talk to her" he panicked madly looking around

"Relax Daniel she is with Carter" Jack tried to calm him down

"But she thinks I hate her, she thinks I don't love her" Daniel said realising his feelings for the first time

"Daniel, you have got to decide on your feelings for Doc against your feelings for Sha're its not fair to lead her along" Daniel nodded confused, Jack climbed back onto his horse as did Daniel with David's help then David did leading the way, Daniel paid not attention his mind focused on the puzzle Shar'e or Janet. Shar'e was so beautiful and kind, so eager to learn and love. Janet was also beautiful and kind, she had a caring touch and whenever he saw her he felt reassured, so which was love?


	13. Chapter 13

Sam let go of the reins reaching the small waterfall where the horses could drink and rest, helping Janet off she sat on a rock Janet sat next to her, Sam slipped off her riding boots and dangled her feet into the coolness of the stream,

"He asked me if I loved him," Janet said breaking the silence, Sam chose to say nothing

"And I nodded, he sounded so angry at me, I had to just get away" she explained, Sam nodded understanding

"Jan you don't know he was angry"

"I do Sam he was really mad" Janet shook her head,

"He was probably confused Jan, you know Shar'e" Sam reasoned

"I will probably transfer, or I could work at the academy that way Cass is still close" Janet said, Sam's face drained of colour

"Jan you can't leave the SGC, they'd be uproar" Sam protested

"I can't work with him" Janet insisted

"Please Jan think about it, I mean do you know how reassuring it is to see you after coming back off a mission injured and I know its not just me" Sam pleaded Janet was secretly touched by Sam's words after often being taken for granted by the SGC teams

"I will think about it but I can't work with him" Janet insisted, Sam nodded understanding

"Ok Jan, but I still think things might work out" she added, she had seen how they had interaction, subtly signals they had both shown and knew Daniel felt something more than friendship for her. She just hoped he could see it in time. They sat mainly in silence Sam giving Janet space to think, eventually her stomach growled, Janet heard it

"I guess we should head back" Janet said climbing back on the horse, Sam did the same on hers,

"So how do you know David then?" Janet asked as Sam began to explain as they rode back to the stables

There waiting was David who informed Sam he would take care of their horses, Sam thanked him and invited him to dinner, David excepted,

"Ready to return?" Sam asked aware her friend may need more time, but Janet nodded nervously swallowing and taking breath

"Ready as I will ever be" she remarked, Sam took her hand, they walked in silence entering Sam went first as Janet hung back, Teal'c and Jack were engaged in a riveting game of chess both were taking it deadly seriously, Jack looked up first

"Relax Doc, Daniel has gone for a walk" he called, Janet let out a small sigh of relief walking in fully

"I didn't mean to hurt him" she told them, Jack left the game

"I don't think you did I think he just has some things to think about" Jack told her

Janet nodded going to sit by the window deep in thought, Sam shrugged at they guys going over to watch there game even though it was pretty obvious to her that Jack was going to win unless she could help Teal'c slightly.

Daniel returned some time later, seeing Janet he indicated they should go outside, the others waited until the door was shut before straining to hear except Teal'c who looked on disapprovingly.

"Jan I've been thinking and I would like to say this was out of the blue, that until today I had no idea how much you felt for me but I would be lying, its just Sha're is my wife and I care about her, and I really care about you, but I would feel guilty, but I know she is gone and won't ever be the same again" Daniel sighed, Janet took his hand

"I know and I am willing to wait as long as it takes" Janet promised, Daniel nodded,

"The thing is I think I am willing to start slowly and work up if that is ok with you?" Daniel, Janet nodded hugging him. They headed inside together holding hands, opening the door Jack and Sam fell forwards embarrassed they had been found, Daniel and Janet just laughed

"Nice solid door Carter" Jack commented studying it tapping it pretending it was an everyday occurrence, Sam nodded tapping it to, Daniel rolled his eye not taking in by the blatant lie but giving his friend the small sign too know he knew they had been eavesdropping.

"Oh good news on David, his service record is exactly what the SGC is looking for Janet just needs to assess his fitness and he will be made an offer" Jack said happily, the incident that morning only proving he could keep his cool and react, Janet nodded

"He is coming over for tea so I can do it then" She planned, the others winced collectively in sympathy at the young mans fate. Jack went back to the chess table at Teal'c look hoping he hadn't missed much.

"So what are we having for dinner tonight?" Jack asked, Janet went to the cupboards, with Sam there was a whispered conversation,

"Sir can you Barbeque tonight?" Sam asked looking at the meat and salads and not a lot else due to their snacking habits, Jack nodded

"You got a barbeque?" he questioned, Sam nodded "It's out back" Jack nodded still playing, Sam looked on

"Teal'c has you in 3 moves Sir" she told him, Jack looked trying to see it then he spotted it groaning throwing his king down, then standing up

"right I'm going to check out the equipment" it was an innocent comment that didn't come out right with his stretching, Sam blushed giggling, Janet also giggled without the blush while Daniel and Teal'c settled for a raise of the eyebrows and a glance to his crotch, Jack realised what he had said

"Not like that, I mean that is working just fine I meant the barbeque" he stuttered, then he smiled

"Carter stop giggling that's an order" everyone looked at her thinking it was a bit harsh, to there surprise Sam was giggling harder and Jack was also starting to laugh a rare sound,

"Private joke" Sam managed to say at the others confused look, sending an evil grin Jacks way she began

"It all started in….." Jack interrupted her,

"Or how about PY5-566, wasn't that the one where I had to rescue you from……." He began knowing that not even Daniel or Teal'c knew about it

"Fine" Sam agreed to their mutual silence.

"Tell us" Daniel pleaded, Sam looked to Jack

"Can't" she responded ignoring his smirk

"Right I am going to check the barbeque" Jack said watching his words this time

"Janet and I will prepare some salads" at their looks of disgust she added

"Well Janet, David and I like salad" Sam defended, she missed the slight fall of Jack's face as he tried to work out what this David guy meant to her, he liked the guy but he didn't like him with Carter, but he did seem like a nice guy.

Speaking of David he walked up the back way from the stables

"Hey Jack" he greeted

"David, come here we need a talk" Jack said thinking no better time than now to gage his thinking on active duty again

"So Jack what did you want to talk about?" David asked

"I work at a top secret military project primarily run by the Airforce but we are constantly looking for good people and providing Janet clears you fit we want you, what do you think?" he asked causally

"Um, I don't suppose you can tell me more about the project" David asked

"Not till you claim the disclaimer" Jack said

"Ok, I say great, I would need to get a replacement for the stable but I know just the person" David thought aloud

"Great lets get Doc" Jack pulled him inside

"David said yes" he yelled, everyone came round to congratulate him, but Janet hauled him out

"I got to give him the all clear first" She told them, she lead David to her room, checking his injury and general health

"Want the good news?" she asked

"I'm cleared" he asked hopefully

"Yes you are" she told him, he grinned

"Sweet" he said, "Let's go and tell the others," he walked into the other room, seeing Sam he ran over hugging her

"I'm cleared" he said

"That's great" Sam said enthusiastically

"So celebratory barbeque" Jack interrupted, Sam noticed he seemed to be acting weird but didn't comment

"Colonel you light it, Daniel help Janet with the salad, Teal'c do you want to help David feed the horses and I will help Colonel O'Neill with the Barbie" Sam suggested, Teal'c bowed

"It will be my pleasure to aid you" Teal'c said David nodded

Sam went outside to talk to Jack

"Sir he is a friend" she told him, Jack ignored her

"A close family friend we have been friends since I can remember but that is it and that is all it ever will be, I love someone else" he looked up, she continued

"And I am willing to wait for them"

"Me?" he questioned, Sam laughed, he looked downcast

"Yes you dooffus," he smiled,

"Till I retire it shouldn't be long" he promised

"I don't care Jack" she used his first name to cement her promise, they're confession session was interrupted by Janet and Daniel bringing out the salads.

"Last night here" Janet said looking over the beautiful scenery

"Doesn't seem long enough" Sam replied,

"Maybe we can come back" Daniel suggested, they all cheered up.

_Review only a little bit left now, tiny, little, tiny_

_I couldn't end my story on 13 chapters too unlucky_

_Hey I'm suppositious so what?????? _


	14. Chapter 14

Returning to the SGC Jack greeted Hammond

"Good day Sir, we went horse riding Carter found a snake and decided to share, Danny and Doc found their true feelings and we got you a new SGC member" He said, Hammond stood there happy to watch as his best team returned to normal…..well at least as normal as it got in the SGC

_Told you it was short,_ _please review, what did you think_

_And a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed _


End file.
